


Gratitude — Благодарность

by synant



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Phobias, Torture
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:48:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22360600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synant/pseuds/synant
Summary: Бонд вызволяет Q.
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Kudos: 24





	Gratitude — Благодарность

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Gratitude](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2491463) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Unfortunately, work is orphaned, I’ve sent the request anyway, hope it’s okay.
> 
> I’ve would’ve lowered the rating up to PG, but I’ll leave it as it is.

Q рвано вздыхает, когда Бонд крепко обхватывает его одной рукой за талию, а другую кладет ему на спину. Рука Q вцепляется ему в рубашку и кардиган, когда лифт трогается.

Его глаза закрыты, но Бонд всё видит, по лицу и дрожи, что сотрясает его тело; рубашка Бонда всё ещё в кулаке Q, словно тот боится, что он исчезнет.

— Спасибо, — выдыхает Q. Вся его гордость и сардонические замашки забыты, пока он дрожит и прижимается к нему, но Бонд не возражает и не шутит по этому поводу.

Он подразнит позже, когда он будет уверен, что у Q не будет панической атаки.

— Спасибо, — говорит он снова надломленным голосом, и Бонд наклоняется, чтобы оставить лёгкий поцелуй на его виске. Лифт спускается вечность — Q только что был связан по рукам и ногам на крыше.

— Спасибо, боже, дерьмо, Джеймс, я…

— Тише, — бормочет Бонд и мягко прижимается губами к щеке.

Смерть женщины была более жестокой, чем обычные его убийства, но лишь потому, что она использовала кватермейстера, как приманку. Это не было связано с их отношениями вне работы: она выбрала наиболее доступного сотрудника MI6 и забрала его.

Было удачей, что она выбрала того, у кого фобия высоты.

Хватка Q ослабевает, когда лифт останавливается на первом этаже высотки, но он всё ещё прижимается к Бонду.

Его щеки горят, и он отклоняется, смущенный тем, что потерял контроль над собой. Он чувствует, как Q шевелит пальцами: он хочет вернуть себе достоинство до того, как они шагнут в лобби, но он не в состоянии убрать руки.

Бонд тянется и нажимает кнопку закрытия двери за секунду до того, как она откроется.

— MI6, полчаса на текучку и домой, — говорит Бонд чётко, но тихо. — Сможешь?

— Конечно, ноль-ноль-семь, я смогу. Не будь смешон, — Q отодвигается, поправляет рубашку и галстук. Сжимает губы и собирается с мыслями.

Бонд спрашивает себя, как долго Q будет плакать, когда он заснёт.

— Ничего не видишь, да? — спрашивает он, думая о том, как именно очки Q cлетели и оказались на земле.

— Всё размыто, — соглашается Q, и когда Бонд хмыкает, он начинает смеяться; напряжение понемногу исчезает, плечи и тело расслабляются. Ему требуется время, чтобы прийти в себя, а затем он нажимает кнопку открытия двери лифта.

— Думаю, мне нужно отблагодарить тебя за то, что не оставил даму в беде.

— Дама? — переспрашивает Бонд. — Ты? Ты дракон, — он подмигивает ему, выходя в лобби.

— Не могу с этим поспорить.


End file.
